


Busted

by kaiscupcake6



Series: Surviving the hiatus [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spanking, Table Sex, im just surviving the hiatus ok, karamel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiscupcake6/pseuds/kaiscupcake6
Summary: I'm just gonna write smut one shots of this amazing ship to survive the hiatus. You're all welcome to suggest your ideas if you'd like me to write more xoxo





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Mon-El sending dirty pictures to Kara while she's at work. [requested by @tinnefoil tumblr user] hope you enjoy my first smyt;)

_~~~~I'm gonna kill him,_ Kara thought as another message appeared on her phone's lock screen, notifying her that Mon-El once again had put his mind to distracting her while she's at work and when she's supposed to write an article.

This is the fifth text already. It's like he was enjoying it. Kara wouldn't mind if he talked about something important and serious, but all he did was say inappropriate things that made her blush and embarrassed, leaving her without any coherent thought.

 _Dammit_.

She hesitated for a second before reaching for her phone on her desk and opening the message. What Kara saw made her drop her jaw and stare at the photo he'd sent her. She definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

"That son of a bitch", she cursed under her breath, afraid that someone would hear her, forgetting for a second that she was in her office that Miss Grant had provided her a while ago.

As she observed the picture of Mon-El lying on their bed in nothing but his socks and his fingers tightly locked around his shaft, she suddenly felt wetness pool in her panties. The part of his face was cropped out of the photo but seeing at least a little bit of his scruff was enough to get Kara all hot and bothered. She wanted to slide her hands up and down his muscular chest and grind her hips against his while straddling him and watching his face grimace in pleasure.

 _Oh, Rao, I wish he were here so that I could do just that_ , dirty thoughts clouded Kara's mind as she suddenly saw the words under the photo that she hadn't noticed, too occupied by the hotness that oozed out of him.

**'Wish your pussy was gripping my cock right now instead of my hand, princess.'**

Kara's breath hitched in her throat when she finally let the words sink in. Her eyes widened as she slowly swallowed, blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. She'd never thought he'd be this straightforward about his desires. This was new to her.

Apparently, it wasn't that new to Mon-El.

Kara cleared her throat and started typing her response with shaky hands only to delete it a second later. She furrowed her eyebrows, exhaling through her flared nostrils, mad at herself for not being able to gather her thoughts. Or maybe for being too aroused to think clearly. Just when she formed an appropriate answer in her mind, the message alarm went off again.

Kara immediately shut her eyes close, afraid to look at what Mon-El could've possibly sent her.

 _What is wrong with me?_ She was genuinely confused. _I'm the girl of steel. I don't fear anyone or anything and right now I can't even look at a simple message. Get it together, Kara,_ she scolded herself.

She inhaled and held her breath as she slowly opened her eyes to see Mon-El's cock up close with cum spread all over his hand.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed loudly and slammed a hand against her mouth to prevent herself from making any more noise.

 _He has crossed the line,_ she decided, not taking her eyes off of the picture and the words that followed shortly after.

**'See what the thought of you does to me? I came just thinking about you naked. Now imagine what I'm gonna do to you when you come home. Don't expect me to be gentle, though. I've gone the entire day with a boner. You'll get what you deserve, princess.'**

Kara started trembling when she realized he must've had a boner since the morning after she teased him and went to work, having left his horny ass all to himself. Kara then decided she wasn't gonna let her boyfriend enjoy this so much as she typed the first thing that came to her mind. Two can play this game.

' **Are you gonna spank me, daddy?'**

Kara gasped right after she hit the send button, realizing what she'd done.

She called him _daddy_.

A bolt of lightning suddenly shot to her core as she squeezed her thighs together, not wanting her juices to slide down her leg. The thought of calling him that made her impossibly wet. Wetter than she already was. And terrified. If he were here, she would've never gathered up the courage to say that out loud. Kara was grateful to Rao she couldn't see his reaction right now.

She bit her lip and looked at her phone, awaiting his reply when the door of her office abruptly opened and revealed her boyfriend who stepped inside and shut the door, quickly locking it, determination flickering in his eyes.

"Mon-El..." Kara slowly whispered, shakiness noticeable in her voice as she stared at him in shock, not moving an inch from her seat and definitely not believing he was standing a few feet away from her.

"You are such a naughty girl," he practically growled and sped up to her, leaning down and lifting her up by her waist, slamming his lips against hers. His right hand held Kara's head and pressed her even harder against himself while his other hand was planted on her butt, squeezing it slightly. He claimed her mouth, shoving his tongue down her throat and ignoring the fact that they were both running out of air. He didn't care. He just wanted her. He'd spent the entire day dreaming about the feeling of her in his arms to just let go of her lips now. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, devouring every inch of her mouth while caressing her breasts.

Just when Kara was about to push him away to grant her lungs access to air, Mon-El tugged at the ends of her hair, making her moan and throw her head back.

"You like that?" He looked at her hungrily, taking in her features and how she rolled her eyes in pleasure. Shaking his head in disbelief, he added. "Did you really expect me to just sit there in your apartment and wait till you came home when you sent me that text? Did you really think I wouldn't run to CatCo to do all the stuff I wanted to do to you?"

Kara looked at him, noticing the hunger in his eyes and suddenly getting the urge to make him more frustrated than he already was. "I was counting on it," she whispered against his lips. She locked her eyes with his and bit her lip to prevent the smirk from making its way to her face.

 _She wants to play,_ Mon-El realized as he clenched his jaw. _We'll play then._

He quickly pulled out her chair and sat down, never letting go of Kara's waist and bringing her body over his lap so that her stomach was pressed against his thighs, her ass stuck in the air.

"Mon-El, what are you doing?" Kara was confused at first, maybe a little nervous about what he had in mind, but when he slid her skirt up and ripped her panties in half in one swift motion, the sound of a hard slap spreading throughout her office and her butt cheek beginning to sting, she realized what _exactly_ her boyfriend wanted to do to her.

Kara sprang forward – as much as his strong arm on the small of her back allowed – and froze. Eyes widening like saucers, mouth hanging open, her entire body tensing as Mon-El planted another slap across her backside.

"Ahh," she couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips as she rolled her eyes in bliss and arched her back, lifting her ass higher in the air. Her nipples getting impossibly hard at the contact of his palm with her ass.

Mon-El smiled in a triumphal way, caressing the red spot with his hand and delivering another smack on her other cheek. "Tell me, princess. Do you like it?"

Kara nodded her head frantically, enjoying the feeling of the pain that quickly turned into pleasure. She wiggled her ass in anticipation as Mon-El spread her folds apart and plunged a finger inside Kara, drawing a muffled cry from her.

Realizing that she'd put a hand against her mouth to prevent any noise, Mon-El slammed a second finger in her core and reached for her palm, yanking it away from her lips. "I wanna hear you, sweatheart. Don't silence your moans. Daddy wants to know how much his princess is enjoying the spanking she deserves."

With his encouragement, she started moaning when he moved his fingers in and out of her glistening pussy, creating a wet sound.

"You never answered me, baby," he fisted his hand in her golden locks and tugged at it so that her neck was thrown back as she stared up at him. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, _yes_ , I like it so much," Kara hoped he would spank her some more as she confessed she enjoyed the whole thing.

He pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to sigh in disappointment and slapped her ass again. "Yes, what?"

His low, stern voice sounding so attractive to her, she gave in quickly. "Yes, daddy," Kara felt somewhat relieved when she said it out loud, overcoming the fear she'd felt when they were just texting.

Or sexting.

"That's my girl," he gave her four rough smacks on both butt cheeks and pulled her up, moving her closer to the desk and bending her over it. "Don't move."

He stepped back and started taking his clothes off, admiring the red art on her beautiful backside. He threw his shirt on the floor, beginning to undo his pants.

Kara was getting impatient with every passing second. Trying to follow his command has probably been the hardest thing she's done in a while. And she fights criminals.

The thought of disobeying him sounded so tempting to Kara, she wiggled her ass and stood up from her previous position.

Mon-El's brows shot up, clearly taken aback by her movements as he slowly unbuckled his belt and watched her carefully, amusement written all over his face. He folded his belt in half and strode over to her, trying to predict her next move.

"Mon-El, please touch me," she whined, impatient as ever. Her back was facing him so she couldn't see him but the sounds indicated he was undressing.

Suddenly he gripped her uppet arms from behind and forced her down on her stomach flat against the surface of the desk. He slapped her ass again. _Hard_. And again. And again.

"Oh god, please don't stop," she managed to say in between her moans and groans of pleasure.

"Don't you dare disobey me next time," Mon-El did it repeatedly until she realized it stung too much and that he wasn't using his hand anymore.

He was using his belt instead.

With every slap Kara jerked forward, gripping the edges of the desk careful enough not to split it apart but firm enough to steady herself as she felt as though she was losing her mind. Her hard nipples demanded attention but she was afraid she'd break the desk in half if she moved her hands for so much as an inch. Pain shot throughout her entire body only to turn into pleasure soon after. Never in a million years she would've thought that she'd enjoy this sort of play. But to her surprise, she did. Just when he lifted his hand in the air, preparing for another hard blow, someone knocked on the door and attempted to turn the handle.

They were lucky he'd locked it.

Kara's heart skipped a beat. A smirk tug at the corner of Mon-El's lips as he gazed down at his girlfriend's wide eyes, who'd turned her head in his direction but hadn't moved her body from her position.

 _Good girl_ , Mon-El thought.

"Kara, are you there? James is looking for you and he sent me to find you," the girly voice behind the closed door said, as she waited for an answer.

 _Eve. Of course, she had to come looking for me now when I'm about to be fucked into oblivion,_ Kara let out a frustrated sigh as she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'be quiet' to Mon-El, hoping she'd go. Meanwhile, he lovingly stroked her reddened ass to sooth the pain.

As Kara opened her mouth to say something to the blonde behind the door, seeing that she wasn't planning on going away anytime soon, Mon-El pressed the tip of his cock against her clit, drawing circles and causing Kara to groan loudly.

"So much for being quiet," he whispered as he suddenly took ahold of her breast with his left hand, squeezing it roughly through the fabric of her cloth while his other hand was directing his cock up and down the seam of her ass.

Kara knew he was doing it on purpose — to get her to moan and give away the fact that they were actually in her office.

"Kara?" Eve tried again, despite the fact that no one was answering her as though she _knew_ Kara was there.

She might or might not have seen Mike in the elevator a few minutes ago.

"Babe?" Mon-El reverted Kara's attention back to himself as he placed his cock against her entrance, pressing forward slightly and searching for his lover's eyes.

Kara nodded her head with a smile, understanding that he was asking for her permission and granting it with pleasure.

He kissed her lips for a short moment and straightened up again, using her wetness to create lubrication around his shaft and slamming inside her with one quick thrust.

"Mon-El!" Kara cried out, unable to control her voice as her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Gods, Kara, you're so tight," he gently pulled out only to quickly slam back in. He kept that pace and wondered out loud. "And wet. Did you get this wet because I spanked your ass? Naughty girl."

"You know she still hasn't left, right?" Kara whispered, doing everything in her power to not give in to her desires and moan.

He knew who exactly she was talking about as he could hear Eve bubbling about something to another employee, still standing outside of Kara's office. "I don't care. Let her hear."

Mon-El's pace turned into a steady, lazy one as he thrusted his cock into her clutch, keeping his hands locked on her waist to move her body in whatever way he wanted.

"Is that all you've got?" Kara face-palmed herself mentally as she couldn't even imagine what she'd sign up for by challenging him. But it was too late as her next words involuntarily slipped out. "I thought you said you were gonna punish me, daddy."

A hard smack across her backside made her walls clench around his cock as her breath caught in her throat. Mon-El abruptly stopped his movements and reached for her hair, lacing his fingers through the golden strands as he moved closer to her head and whispered in her ear. "Do not challenge me, princess. I might just never let you come if you keep that up."

Kara's eyes widened. The idea of him not giving her permission to come almost sounded like a threat, so she shook her head from side to side, mumbling a 'sorry' to get him to continue fucking her.

He started pounding her again, his pace almost bruising as Kara stopped caring about who could possibly hear them and released a groan.

"That's my girl," Mon-El praised her and quickened his thrusts, smacking her butt with every ounce of strength he had.

"M-Mon-El," Kara attempted to squeeze her thighs together, the pleasure turning unbearable. She thought that he would force her legs open but came to realize he liked it as she grew even tighter around him. Her own moans, the hard slaps of skin and his growls were echoing in Kara's ears. She felt like she would collapse from pleasure if he kept both fucking her and spanking her at the same time as she tried to hover her hands over her ass and cover it to stop his slaps but he quickly grasped her shoulders and yanked her backwards, pressing his bare chest against her back.

Mon-El bit the side of her neck, shoving his cock deep inside Kara as she squealed, her juices slowly dripping down her leg. "You like that?" He put his hand around her throat, holding her gently as he rocked in and out of her and brought his other hand to her clit, pinching it between his thumb and index fingers.

"Oh god, yes, please don't stop," Kara couldn't help but whimper, not suppressing any sounds at all and letting out a loud cry as she placed her head on his chest. "Fuck me harder, daddy."

Mon-El suddenly pulled out of Kara, to her disappointment, and swiftly turned her around, grasping the backs of her thighs and lifting her up in his arms.

"You're such a Daxamite sometimes," Kara couldn't help but tease in an accusatory way while giggling. "But you're _my_ Daxamite."

Mon-El's cock twitched at the way she said it. "Yes, baby girl, I'm yours." He pushed himself back in, pounding her from below as she met his thrusts. "Just like you're mine. Don't you forget it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his, kissing him in the dirtiest way possible while he fucked her nicely. "You know, I liked those panties. What is it with you and ripping my clothe-OHH," she cried out and rolled her eyes in the back of her head as he found the right spot. "Mon-El," Kara whimpered, hoping he'd hit the spot again.

"Right there?" He held her chin in his hand, making her look at him as he began using his super speed to find the release they both craved. "Yeah? Right there, sweetheart?" She nodded frantically, struggling to keep her eyes from rolling. "Are you close?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm so close. Please make me come," Kara couldn't keep her voice down anymore as she screamed when he hit the spot again. And again. And again.

He squeezed her ass in both of his hands, using it as a leverage to move her up and down his steel. His eyes shut close, lips pressing together so tightly that a white line formed around the edges. When Kara started groaning and scratching at his chest, he realized she needed only a few pumps to come. His hand found its way in her hair again, tilting her head to the side and holding her body with one hand as he sealed his lips with hers, her moans vibrating against his mouth. He shoved himself even deeper inside her, withholding his own release as he gently bit her lower lip and demanded. "Come."

And she came. With a scream. Her entire body trembling as he finally granted her the permission she'd been waiting for. "Rao!" The world around her collapsed as she became weak in his arms. Kara's nails dug into his shoulders, her back arching due to him still thrusting into her sore core and riding out her orgasm. She would've fallen to the ground if it weren't for Mon-El's firm grip on her waist. She sighed and attempted to regain her steady breath. She blinked away the fogginess from her vision as she saw him clench his jaw and roll his eyes. He was close.

Still partially aware of her surroundings – even though Mon-El kept rocking in and out, and she felt like she just went to heaven and came back – Kara remembered that he hadn't put a condom on. "Mon-El, you have to pull out. Baby, please pull out, you don't have a condom on," she gently reminded.

The sound of her begging egged Mon-El on wanting to tease her as he felt his finish approaching. "Why? Don't you want to feel my hot cum in your pussy? Hm, princess?" Of course, he would pull out. But for now he'd let her think that he wouldn't. Because he lost it every time she begged. And right now he needed her to do just that.

"Daddy, please don't," she managed to say while he kissed her neck. "We can't. Not now. I'll do anything for you just don't come inside me."

"Anything?"

"Yes! Anything," she felt panic starting to rise in her brain when he kept thrusting, a dark look on his face. "Please."

He didn't play with her any longer, though. Relief washed over Kara as he pulled out of her sore pussy, making her hiss at the feeling and putting her down on her feet.

"On your knees," he commanded.

Kara didn't need any more encouragement from him as she sank down on her knees in front of him and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his steel.

Letting out a growl, Mon-El pressed the back of her head, making her take him deeper as he held her hair and moved her around his cock as he pleased. "Ahh, yes, that's my girl. Suck daddy's cock. Mmm, your mouth is so warm."

His praises only turned her on even more. As Kara felt his cock hit the back of her throat, she wanted to pull back when he gripped her hair tightly and held her there for a few more seconds until she almost gagged around him. When he slightly tugged her head back, she felt hot spurts of his cum shooting out of the tip as he slid his palm around his cock repeatedly while she kept her mouth open for him to finish every last drop on her tongue. He groaned a pained 'Kara,' sighing with content as he rolled to a stop.

Kara swallowed his thick load of seed when he was done and licked his tip again, looking into his eyes innocently, as if waiting for his reaction. He groaned and shook his head. "You'll be the death of me."

She smiled up at him as he took her face in his hands and lifted her up on her feet, kissing her gently while caressing her cheeks.

"Round two when we get home," she promised when he started helping her put her clothes back on.

"You know I would pull out, right? I was just teasing you," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her shocked expression. "I just wanted to hear you beg."

"What?" She asked in slight shock, not believing she fell for it. 

He chuckled and lazily pulled his pants back up, reaching for his belt on the desk and observing it for a moment with a smug on his face. "We'll need to use this more often. You seemed to enjoy it."

Kara rolled her eyes as she playfully hit his arm, suppressing her own grin. "I need to get back to work, baby. But I promise when I get home, I might be the one using the belt," she stated while fixing her hair using a small pocket mirror.

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her. "Can't wait."

She laughed as she kissed his lips and went to unlock the door, coming face to face with Eve.

"Eve, hi!" Kara almost got a heart attack as she saw her coworker standing in front of her office door with a hand in the air as if she was about to knock.

"Kara, I've been looking for you for half an hour, where have you been?" The blonde asked with a serious face. "James wanted to talk to you about something important and you were nowhere to be found."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, I was out with Mon- _Mike_ ," Kara shut her eyes close and mentally kicked herself for almost letting it slip. "We just came back."

"Oh, okay," Eve seemed like she bought it.

"Anyway, I'll go see what James wanted," Kara tried to hint Mon-El that it was time to go.

"Right, yes, of course," he turned around and kissed her lips, letting out a quiet moan. "See you at home, baby."

Kara stood there in a daze as she watched him casually stroll over to the main doors, disappearing through them a second later. She let out a sigh and quickly went to James's office to deal with the business he had with her, forgetting to close her office door.

Out of curiosity, Eve took a peek inside but saw nothing unordinary. She was about to go back to her work when a black cloth on the floor caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view, and held her breath when the realization hit her.

Panties.

"Oh my god," Eve muttered under her breath and quickly ran back to her desk to distract herself from what she'd seen.

 _Turns out my suspicions were right and they were in her office when I went looking for Kara the first time,_ she finally realized _. They were too busy doing each other._

Kara walked out of James's office a moment later with a few papers and headed to take a seat on a nearby chair in the main hall, preparing to read the files he'd given her.

Eve glanced at her from the corner of her eye and saw Kara wince when she tried to sit. The Kryptonian then quickly stood up and cleared her throat, trying to act cool as if her butt didn't just feel like it was set on fire a second ago. Kara looked around to make sure no one noticed and sighed in relief when nobody lifted their heads from their computers.

Little did she know, Eve knew _exactly_ why Kara couldn't sit. She'd never be able to remove the sounds she'd heard half an hour ago from her mind.


End file.
